


Tout ça pour quelques mouchoirs !

by Yusseily



Category: Javras
Genre: Boss - Freeform, First Kiss, Javras - Freeform, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusseily/pseuds/Yusseily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richoult parvient enfin à s'échapper des sous-sols des locaux de Javras.<br/>Il retrouve enfin son bureau, son fauteuil, sa plante verte, son ordinateur, ses grigris dans ses tiroi-</p>
<p>"ASAHI !"</p>
<p>... Tout ça pour quelques mouchoirs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout ça pour quelques mouchoirs !

« Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Et n’oubliez pas de remonter la machine à café (et de virer l’immondice apportée par Asahi, évidemment) ! »

La porte se ferma, étouffant ainsi les conversations, les rires et les chansons. Richoult soupira de bien-être, s’adossant confortablement à son fauteuil.  
Ça faisait tellement de bien de retrouver son ordinateur, sa plante verte, son fauteuil à roulettes, son bureau, ses gris-gris dans ses tiroi-

« ASAHI ! » Hurla-t-il, sa voix témoignant toute la colère et l’indignation qu’il ressentait.

Une tête dépassa légèrement et craintivement de la porte du bureau.

« Hm… Oui ? » Bredouilla d’une voix blanche l’ancien Patron de Javras. 

D’un geste sec, Richoult intima le nouveau venu à pénétrer la pièce (à défaut d’autre chose…).

« Je peux savoir… » Commença-t-il le regard menaçant. « Ce que ces mouchoirs, visiblement usagés, font dans mon bureau ? »

Il se trouvait déjà bien indulgent de ne pas avoir licencié l’autre homme. Mais Asahi semblait pousser sa chance bien loin. Trop loin aux yeux de Richoult, en tout cas.

A l’accusation de son désormais patron, Asahi eut la décence de paraître gêné… Enfin… Avant qu’un sourire narquois ne se peigne sur son visage. Richoult haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant le changement de posture de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci semblait tout d’un coup beaucoup plus à l’aise… Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Mais voyons, patron… » Se justifia le plus grand –Richoult ne pouvait le nier- d’une voix trainante, accentuant volontairement le dernier mot. « Je n’ai fait qu’agrandir ta collection… »

A ces mots, le patron de Javras ne put empêcher ses joues de chauffer. Son interlocuteur esquissa une moue satisfaite en constatant le rougissement singulier sur le visage de l’autre homme.

« C’est… C’est pas du tout ça ! » Se défendit le plus haut gradé en bafouillant de honte. « Je… J’étais malade ! »

Asahi leva les yeux au ciel, peu crédule. 

« C’est vrai qu’utiliser une poubelle, c’est beaucoup trop commun pour le grand Richoult ! » Se moqua-t-il, sentant sa confiance grandir.

D’une démarche suffisante, il se rapprocha du fauteuil dans lequel était confortablement installé son boss. Sans se départir de son sourire, il se posa ses mains sur chacun des accoudoirs dudit fauteuil avant de se pencher vers l’homme dont le visage atteignait des records de rougeur.

« A… Asahi ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?! » S’indigna sans grande conviction Richoult.

Il se sentait comme une proie, une souris acculée contre un mur, sans aucune échappatoire possible. Il se renfonça dans son siège, détournant le regard de l’homme au-dessus de lui.

« Oh… J’me demandais juste… Ce que tu avais fait… Tout ce temps, enfermé dans les sous-sols… » Répondit le boss déchu de Javras d’une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Le plus petit (navrée, Richoult…) déglutit difficilement, sentant sur lui les yeux perçants de l’autre homme.

« Je… On essayait juste de sortir et… De se nourrir… C’est tout… » Expliqua-t-il faiblement. 

Asahi esquissa un geste en direction du cou de son chef. Il attrapa son visage avant de le tourner vers lui. Mais rien à faire, Richoult refusait obstinément de lâcher le mur des yeux. Il claqua de la langue, agacé.

« Regarde-moi. » Ordonna le plus grand.

Richoult leva les yeux vers l’homme qui le surplombait.

« J’n’ai rien fait avec Dark’… » Répéta-t-il, se retenant visiblement de détourner de nouveau les yeux du regard, bien trop scrutateur et attentif à son gout, de son vis-à-vis.

« Prouve-le-moi. » Répondit le plus grand d’un ton joueur, se penchant plus encore vers Richoult, comme pour l’inciter à… A se rapprocher plus près… Toujours plus près…

Lentement, Richoult se redressa, se crispant, autant d’anticipation que de crainte. Asahi observa la progression de l’autre avec un sourire suffisant. Il ne s’attendait cependant pas à ce que des mains s’agrippent à sa veste pour le tirer en avant.

Et ils s’embrassèrent.

Ce n’était pas vraiment un baiser qualifiable de mignon, de romantique ou de passionné. Mais… C’était le premier qu’ils partagèrent. Le premier d’une longue lignée.


End file.
